A las 12 am
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Las cosas en el gran gremio Fairy Tail era muy tranquilo y normal para todos. Hasta que una misión pondrá los pelos de punta a cada miembro, como a otro gremio. Una misión donde tendrán que ser rápidos sino quieren perder a quien amas.
1. Prólogo

En un gran edificio con la forma de un medieval castillo, se encontraban varias personas pero no todas. La razón de que en Fairy Tail haya pocas personas, es por el concurso para pasar a clase S y muchos se fueron a hacer misiones en solitario. Menos los más viejos y una rubia que bebía su malteada, hablando animadamente con su amiga, Mirajane.

—qué raro que no hayas ido con Natsu y Happy...

La rubia de nombre Lucy solo se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo.

—quería tomarme un tiempo libre para mi, pero después iré a uno solitario y fácil para mi —se río la joven maga viendo la tabla de anuncios.

—yo tengo uno con buena paga y es el más fácil de los que hay en el tablón —habló la peliblanca sacando un papel de abajo de la tarima.

Lucy lo agarró entre sus manos y leyó lo que pedían.

—piden un mago para encontrar a un niño perdido —susurró la maga celestial —wow, así que son 100.000 Jewels... —se quedó pensativa si aceptar el trabajo, pensó que buscar a un niño seria fácil con sus espíritus así que sonrió —esta bien Mira... Anotame en esta misión...

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa y sacó un cuaderno donde anotó el nombre de Lucy en tal misión.

—bueno mejor me voy preparando —dijo ella a la vez que acababa su bebida y se levantaba —nos vemos en unos días Mira...

La joven asintió y se despidió de la hada con una sonrisa que transmitía amabilidad.

 _Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa fue la última que pudo apreciar Mirajane de su amiga Lucy._


	2. Capítulo I

Había pasado una semana de que Mirajane había hablado con la maga celestial y días después de su partida empezaron a llegar los miembros restantes del gremio, todos menos la rubia de ojos chocolate.

Ella se encontraba secando un vaso de vidrio y cada vez que oía que se abría la puerta, ella levantaba la mirada, deseando que de ahí entrará su amiga, pero nada.

—te noto preocupada Mira —dijo una pelirroja cortando con su tenedor un trozo de su pastel de fresa —¿Estás esperando a alguien?

La peliblanca la miró con seriedad y después volvió su mirada a la entrada del gremio.

—no te preocupes Erza —comentó ella, tratando de tranquilizar sus pensamientos— es que hace mucho que no veo que llueva en Magnolia —se río y acomodó el vaso en la barra —esta lloviendo a cántaros...

—eso es verdad —asintió Titania mirando la puerta, después su mirada se dirigió a tres personas que habían empezado a pelear —otra vez no...

Mirajane se río al ver como Natsu, Gray y Gajeel empezaban a pelearse como perros y gatos.

Erza se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia el trío, logrando así un revuelo de sillas volando y mesas rotas, lo típico en ese gremio.

La maga se río pero sintió nuevamente ese sentimiento amargo en su pecho y volvía su mirada a la entrada, esperando con ansiedad la llegada de la rubia.

—" _yo la mandé a esa misión, me siento culpable"_

Ella salió de la barra y, esquivando uno que otro mueble, se dirigió a la puerta y salió por esta. Al salir se apoyó en la pared, abrazándose con sus propios brazos y mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

—" _llega Lucy, era una misión fácil... No tendrías que tener muchas complicaciones... Una semana es mucho_ "

Mira miró hacia arriba y un relámpago iluminó el cielo, ella volvió a bajar la mirada y se quedó estática en el lugar.

—¡Lucy! —la llamó sintiéndose un poco relajada pero la joven frente suyo no se había movido —¿Lucy?

La menor no respondió y Mira se cubrió los ojos al ver otro relámpago caer cerca del lugar, al abrirlos no había nadie frente suyo.

Su boca se seco y lentamente empezó a arrastrar su espalda por la pared, hasta caer sentada en el suelo.

—¿Lucy? —volvió a llamarla pero lo único que recibió fue otro relámpago que volvió a iluminar el lugar, y después solo el silencio acompañado por el golpeteo de las gotas estrellarse en el suelo de piedra de Magnolia— oh, no —y sintió como las lágrimas querían romperse y caer sobre sus mejillas.

( ** _Mirajane Strauss_** )

Dos días después estaba normal para todos los del gremio, menos para una persona. Una peliblanca tenía la mirada pérdida en los vasos, unas ojeras decoraban bajo sus azules ojos. Su mirada no tenía brillo alguno y todos se estaban preocupando, su hermana se había acercado y le había preguntado qué le pasaba, recibiendo una sonrisa falsa y un 'nada' solamente de parte de la mayor.

El maestro y las mujeres del gremio se acercaban a preguntarle, pero solo recibían lo mismo que Lissana.

—" _por dios... ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de que falta alguien importante en el gremio?_ "—se decía ella cada vez que se acercaba alguien pidiendo algo con una sonrisa despreocupada, como la que tenía Natsu en estos momentos comiendo, devorando lo que tenía en los platos.

Mirajane quería decirles, casualmente, si habían visto a Lucy los últimos días pero se callaba bruscamente al recordar a la joven en medio de la lluvia. En medio de la lluvia, con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera estado encerrada en un lugar oscuro por cientos de años. La mayor sentía que los miembros deberían de darse cuenta por si solos de que faltaba alguien, alguien que no era Gildarts, alguien que siempre llegaba al gremio con una gran sonrisa, saludando a todos con un 'buenos días, mina'. La maga mayor sentía como la voz de la menor empezaba a distorcionarse cada vez que invocaba ese recuerdo, como si su voz empezara a alejarse de sus memorias, dejándola con ese sabor amargo en su estómago.

Mira se sentía completamente destrozada, y se rompería más sino decía nada, pero cada vez que pensaba en decirlo se preguntaba '¿y si ellos, al decir su nombre, no saben de quien hable?'. La maga sentía que pasaría algo así si lo decía de golpe, así que espero, con paciencia y dolor, que alguien se diera cuenta de la no presencia de la joven maga celestial.

Ella lo esperaba con tanta ansias que apretaba la rejilla con fuerza, casi despedazandola, bajo de la barra.

' _Hey cubitos ¿has visto a Lucy?'_

Mira abrió sus ojos y los fijó en esos dos.

—Hey cubitos ¿has visto a Happy?

La maga se mordió los labios y volvió a mirar los vasos con la mirada perdida.

' _Gray-saaama... Juvia no sabe donde se encuentra su rival de amor_ '

Mira volvió a subir el rostro pero lo bajó decepcionada al saber que las palabras de Juvia no se dirigían a la maga rubia.

—Gray-saaama... Juvia no sabe lo feliz de verlo después de la misión...

La maga pensó que se estaba volviendo loca con cada minuto que pasaba, cuando parecía que alguien nombraba a Lucy levantaba esperanzada el rostro pero lo bajaba con desilusión al saber que solo se trataba de una treta más de su cansada mente.

—" _tranquila Mirajane... Capaz y no le haya pasado nada a Lucy y pronto vendrá por la puerta saludando a todos, sana y salva... Después los demás del gremio la saludaran e iran a otra misión, pero todos juntos..._ "—maquinaba la cansada y esperanzada mente de la maga de transformación.

Pero muy dentro de ella sentía que lo que decía solo era para que el sentimiento fuera llevadero, para no pensar en que su amiga Lucy no estuviera desaparecida o ( _muerta_ ) pérdida en la ciudad que fue.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se sentó en un asiento atrás de la barra, apoyando su frente en el borde de la madera. Sentía sus lágrimas querer salir nuevamente.

 _—"¿por qué te deje ir Lucy? ¿Por qué creí que sería fácil y que volverías al día siguiente? ¿Por qué apareciste ese día y desapareciste sin decirme nada? ¿Por qué tus amigos, menos yo, no te recuerdan? ¿Acaso te has vuelto un viejo recuerdo de un libro viejo de los que les gusta leer Levy-chan? Por Kami, hasta Levy-chan no pregunta por ti... Esto es malo ¿cierto, Lucy?_ "

Mirajane subió la mirada y sacó el anuncio donde tenía la recompensa de 100.000 J y donde decía que debían buscar a un niño desaparecido. Ella miró adonde era y frunció el ceño.

 _—"no recuerdo mucho este lugar, pero creo que no se puede llegar con el tren..._ " —ella miró a las hadas que sonreían como sino pasará nada y volvió su mirada al anuncio —" _si ellos no la recuerdan, entonces iré a ese lugar e iré a buscarla personalmente... No podré esperar un día más, sin que alguien del gremio me pregunte en donde se encuentra Lucy"_

Se enderezó y apretó la hoja con fuerza, decidida a ir a ese lugar y buscar a su amiga. Pero se detuvo bruscamente en el lugar y abrió sus ojos en par al darse que lo que había escuchado no se trataba de una treta de su cabeza.

—Hey Natsuuu —llamó el exceed a su amigo —¿has visto a Luce?

 ** _(Natsu Dragneel_** )

 ** _Personajes de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	3. Capítulo II

Mirajane sintió como si mil años de soledad se desvanecía arriba de su espalda, como si al fin sintiera que el mundo en donde residía había esperanza. Una esperanza que anhelo por tanto tiempo su cabeza, una esperanza en forma de palabras.

—oh por kami —susurró Mirajane y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo un gran alivio —Happy, Happy... Gracias a dios... Te lo agradezco, Happy... —murmuraba la mujer cubriendo su pálido rostro con sus manos.

—¿Luce? —preguntó el dragón slayer quedando pensando por unos segundos, varios recuerdos empezaron a florecer rápidamente, recuerdos de una rubia con su gran y amable sonrisa —¡Luce! —gritó como si un balde de agua helada cayera por su cabeza —¡¿Adónde está Luce?! —le preguntó a todo el gremio, dirigiendo su mirada por cada rincón, buscando a esa rubia con tan destellante sonrisa.

Muchos habían susurrado ese nombre, con cara de confusión, como si el nombre les sonara de algo pero que no podían relacionarla con esa persona.

La segunda en golpear la mesa con sus dos manos fue Levy, que se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y miró horrorizada a la nada.

—Lu-chan —murmuró la joven con la mirada pérdida.

Poco a poco varios se levantaban de su asiento o solo abrían sus ojos con horror, un sentimiento de amargura se instaló en cada hada.

—¡Mirajane! —le llamó la atención el maestro del gremio y vio que esta se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, con su rostro tapado, ocultando sus tan amargas lágrimas —¿Mira?

—¡al fin! —murmuró amargadamente la mujer levantándose del suelo y golpeando la barra con mucho enojo —¡no iba a aguantarlo más! —gritó ella con los ojos irritados y apretando con fuerza sus labios.

—¿de qué hablas Mira? —preguntó Levy acercándose hacia ella.

Unas lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas y cerró con fuerza sus párpados.

—¡¿cómo no pudieron darse cuenta?! —les volvió a gritar—Lucy está desaparecida desde hace más de una semana y ustedes... Nada... Ni siquiera la recuerdan... —la mujer sentía como una energía crecía en su pecho.

Erza frunció el ceño.

—¿Lucy está desaparecida? —le preguntó Titania con seriedad.

Mirajane asintió con dificultad y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—cuando casi no había nadie se fue a una misión sola... No volvió desde entonces —murmuró sintiendo la culpa comiendo su alma —creía que iba a ser fácil, solo era un niño que había desaparecido y necesitaban ser encontrado... Lo había reservado para ella, ya que con sus espíritus lo haría en poco tiempo... Pero ustedes volvieron, nadie preguntaba y yo la vi... Pero no era ella... Oh, no lo era...

—¿a quién viste Mira? —le preguntó seriamente el maestro.

—parecía ella... Pero no sonreía, tenía la ropa desarreglada y su mirada... Su mirada era lo que más miedo me produjo...

—¿qué tenía en su mirada? —preguntó Gray con el ceño fruncido más acentuado.

—... —ella cerró la boca hasta que dijo algo que dejó helado a los amigos de la maga celestial —tenía la mirada muerta chicos... Parecía un fantasma, después solo desapareció...

(Erza Scarlet)

Al día siguiente había un grupo con mochilas en su espalda y equipaje en su mano, se le había nombrado el grupo de búsqueda e investigación. En este se encontraba: Levy Mcgarden, Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane Strauss, Lissana Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet, Happy, Charle, Lily y Wendy Marvell.

Muchos de ellos estaban serios y ansiosos, querían encontrar a su amiga con bien, con vida. Eso era lo que deseaban todos los del gremio.

Cuando iban a salir el maestro les había dado suerte y que vuelvan con Lucy o sino que no vuelvan, lo dijo divertido para sacar esa tensión en ellos, varios rieron otros solo quedaron callados.

Salieron del gremio y empezaron a dirigirse a la estación de tren, pero quedaron estáticos en el lugar al ver como unas siluetas se dirigían hacia ellos.

Quedaron frente a frente, hasta que uno de los recién llegados saludo con una sonrisa, no parecía a la que siempre tenía, esta parecía algo falsa.

—Natsu-san —saludó el rubio —hola a todos... —y bajó la mano, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano.

Este solo dio una leve inclinación y volvieron a quedar en silencio, algo tenso, hasta que Natsu habló.

—¿qué necesitan?

Ambos dragones slayers se miraron entre sí, notando la incomodidad del gremio.

—queríamos saber... ¿Adónde van todos? —preguntó, desviándose del tema principal.

El equipo se miró entre sí.

—tenemos una misión de suma importancia que nos incluye a todos nosotros —respondió con seriedad y un tanto fría Levy, desde que supo que ella había olvidado a su mejor amiga, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

—oh bien —otro silencio incómodo hasta que Rogue tosió un poco y miró a cada uno —necesitamos de vuestra ayuda...

—¿pasó algo en el gremio? —preguntó Erza dando un paso hacia adelante.

—más bien a una de nuestras nakamas... —los miró sombriamente el rubio —fue a una misión hace una semana... Pero no ha vuelto... Y lo peor es que...

—¿la olvidaron, cierto? —completó la frase Mirajane.

Los hermanos se miraron con sorpresa y después asintieron.

—a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo —murmuró con amargura Natsu.

—olvidamos a Lucy... —dijo sin más Gray, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Lucy? ¿La rubia? —abrió sus ojos Sting y se le secó la boca —no creo que sea esto coincidencia...

Todos asintieron.

—ahora iremos al pueblo ese a buscar a la coneja —comentó el dragón de hierro.

—nosotros también fuimos... Pero hay algo raro en ese lugar...

—¿nos acompañan entonces? —preguntó Mirajane con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron con seriedad.

 ** _(Wendy Marvell_** )

Ya en el tren se sentaron de a cuatro exceptuando a los exceed: Mirajane, Lissana, Wendy, Charle y Erza; Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy y Happy; Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Gajeel y Lily.

Todos se encontraban en tan insoportable silencio, aunque algunos estaban obligados a callar por culpa de ser dragón slayer.

El viaje en el tren fue sin interrupciones, la peliblanca mayor miraba por la ventana, contando los árboles que pasaban, para pasar el tiempo. Para no pensar en la situación de su amiga.

Su hermana la miraba preocupada y pensó en cómo la estaría pasando la maga de dorados cabellos, no la conocía mucho como lo hacía Levy, pero le cayó bien a la joven. Era una persona amigable y complementaban en personalidad, Liss también le chocó olvidarse de tan tierna chica.

Levy tenía su mirada pegada en un libro que tenía entre sus manos, sus anteojos caían por el movimiento del tren pero ella volvía a ponérselos. Leía un libro que una vez le había prestado a Lucy, ella trataba de imaginar a la joven leyendo su libro y cada vez que lo imaginaba, la opresión en pecho se intensificaba con mayor intensidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga volviera a terminar su novela.

Erza tenía el ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas, por primera vez quería largarse a llorar, sentía que muchos sentimientos la agolpaban bruscamente. Se sentía miserable al saber que no había recordado a su mejor amiga, a esa rubia que la admiraba. Se sentía destrozada al pensar en escenas escalofriantes, como la de que capaz no vuelva a ver a su amiga por culpa de su negligencia. Que capaz la vuelva a ver, pero que no sería la misma chica de grandes y brillantes ojos chocolates.

Wendy tenía una miraba de preocupación, abrazaba fuertemente a Charle y ésta a la vez la abrazaba a ella, trasmitiendose tranquilidad que no había. La joven niña tenía una enorme ganas de encontrar a la rubia, curar las heridas que tuviera al encontrarla y se lanzaría a abrazarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque para la niña, la rubia era su amiga, una amiga con el complejo de hermana mayor. La quería mucho y deseaba con el alma volverla a ver.

Su exceed estaba seria, abrazando a su amiga DS, ella se sentía muy mal con lo que había pasado. Charle no podía creer que su mente no había producido alguna predicción, o una imagen que le diera la esperanza que la rubia estuviera viva. Charle no podía creer que le había fallado a una amiga.

Juvia no tenía tiempo para empezar a lanzarse a Gray, esta vez su semblante era muy serio, y aunque se sentía bien al estar sentada al lado del mago de hielo, no se sentía bien completamente. Ella pensaba en cómo estaría su rival de amor, que aunque lo fuera, era una gran amiga que la apoyaba con Gray. Juvia esperaba que todo saliera bien, que al llegar encontrarán a la maga y que volvieran al gremio con la dicha de que encontraron a la joven desaparecida.

 _Que ingenua es la mente._

( ** _Lissana Strauss)_**

 ** _Personajes de Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	4. Capítulo III

El tren se había detenido y miraron a su alrededor.

—debemos alquilar una carroza para llegar —comentó Sting.

Erza asintió y siguieron a ambos dragon slayers, llegaron a una tienda antigua y alquilaron el vehículo, uno grande para que entraran todos. Se subieron y empezaron a andar, el viaje a ese lugar fue de igual de silencioso.

Gray se quedó mirando el techo y miraba las nubes, nubes grises haciendo que los rayos del sol no pudieran impactar contra su rostro. Se quedó pensando en aquella rubia de ojos chocolates y se sintió mal, se sintió mal porque había dudado, como todos, de la existencia de Lucy en el gremio. Él pensó que solo se había perdido o se quedó más tiempo de lo que se requería, capaz y le gusto el lugar en donde estaba. Pero era Lucy, ella no haría que sus amigos se preocuparan a tal escala que un grupo entero vaya en su búsqueda. Así que solo se quedó callado y espero, ansioso, lo que le esperaba en ese pueblo.

Happy se sentía realmente triste, tanto que tenía los ojos cristalinos y no le importaba llorar cada vez que recordaba a esa linda rubia. En el gremio también era uno de esos que se había olvidado completamente de la existencia de una de sus más grandes amigas, pero fue como un enorme balde de agua con cubos de hielo, que cayó encima suyo y recordó a la joven. Se le dio a preguntar, no sabía nada de ella y sentía que tenía que preguntar. Él no había esperado que todos no tenían recuerdos de dicha maga, y que se quedarán horrorizados al recordarla. Happy al fin podía ponerle dueño a ese lugar vacío de sus recuerdos.

Los dragón slayer no tenían tiempo para pensar en la desaparición de ambas magas, estaban tan ensimismados en no devolver toda la comida.

Lily frunció el ceño al ver los ojos de Levy, sabía que la joven estaba terrible pero no sabía como consolarla. A él también le afecto que una de sus nakamas hubiera desaparecido de un día para otro y que supieran que no estaba semanas después, es como sino hubieran sido tan amigos para no poder recordarla. Pero después pensaba en los que estaba con ella desde el principio y pensó que ellos eran los más afectados de todos.

La carroza se detuvo y uno a uno salía del transporte, a unos se lo tuvieron que sacar por el cuello, cortesía de Tiranía.

—bien, aquí estamos... —dijo sin más Lector mirando el pueblo.

Todos miraron a su alrededor y vieron los detalles: había una gran plaza frente suyo con una estatua sin cabeza y vieja, unos pocos bancos y una hamaca hecha a mano al lado de un árbol. Ellos miraron con el ceño fruncido ese lugar.

—que... Poco moral —se le ocurrió decir Lissana con una sonrisa nerviosa —nunca he visto un lugar así...

—en efecto —asintió Rogue mirando la estatua.

Después miraron a su alrededor donde había tiendas de todo un poco, lo que dejo anonado a los miembros de Fairy Tail, es que no había ninguna tienda de artículos de magia. Después sólo eran casas pequeñas, con el césped bien cortado y las puertas y ventanas cerradas.

—¿por qué no hay tienda de magia? —preguntó Erza con el ceño más fruncido.

Los hermanos dragones se miraron entre sí.

—vayamos por allá —apuntó hacia una calle pavimentada —ahí hay un hotel donde podemos hospedarnos...

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron ahí donde pidieron dos cuartos con varias camas, el hotelero los miro con pocos amigos y antes de que ellos se marcharán, el anciano les preguntó con voz ácida:

—¿son magos, cierto? —ellos se giraron, Sting y Rogue recuerdan que no habían ido al hotel a hospedarse y solo tuvieron unas horas, ya que tuvieron que irse al no encontrar respuestas —je —se río en forma seca —no durarán ni un minuto... —y sin decir más se metió a un cuartito dejando estáticos a los magos.

Ellos se dirigieron a sus cuartos pero antes abrieron al primero que encontraron y entraron todos para platicar de lo que tenían.

—¿qué pasó, Sting-kun? —preguntó Mirajane cuando todos se encontraban sentados o apoyado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

Él dio un suspiro y pasó sus dedos por su cabello— hace más de una semana Yukino vio una misión, de que tenía que buscar a un niño perdido y tenia buena paga... Ella se fue sola porque así lo quiso, había dicho que iba a ser fácil y se fue... Pero pasó el tiempo y nadie se dio cuenta que había pasado el tiempo realmente... Todos estábamos como siempre, normales... Pero de pronto Frosch nos dejó sin palabras...

—había preguntado en dónde estaba Yukino —siguió hablando Rogue acariciando a su amigo —todos quedamos confundidos hasta que poco a poco empezamos a recordar y fue horrible... Sentíamos que la habíamos fallado... Inmediatamente Sting, Lector, Frosch y yo nos dirigimos aquí...

—pero... —dio un suspiro de desesperación el rubio, pasando nuevamente sus dedos por su cabello.

—todos estaban raros —tomó la palabra Lector —pero raros, raros... Preguntábamos si conocían a una maga de cabello blanco y no nos respondían... Salían huyendo prácticamente... No pudimos saber nada de Yukino... Hasta fuimos a la dirección del anuncio...

—pero no había nada —dijo sin más Rogue —era una dirección falsa, no existía tal casa, no existía tal misión y tal recompensa...

—algo parecido pasó con Lucy —dijo Mirajane después de que todo había quedado en completo silencio —yo le había dado la misma misión que tenía Yukino... Ella se fue y yo sentía que, exigía que volviera enseguida... Pero los días pasaron y me preocupaba mucho por su desaparición... Lo peor es que ninguno del gremio hablaba de ella o preguntaba si la habían visto, nada y cuando me iba a venir aquí sola, Happy la nombró y al fin todos la recordaron... —bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido —una semana después de su partida había llovido en Magnolia y salí porque sentía que ese gremio no era igual... No lo sentía igual... Salí y de un momento a otro vi a Lucy, Lucy estaba frente mio... La llame pero no me respondió, tenía los ojos vacíos, la ropa rota y la piel como una hoja... Después desapareció... Parecía un fantasma... Y sentí que algo realmente había pasado...

Todo quedó en completo silencio y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Happy que abrazaba a Natsu, buscando un poco de protección y tranquilidad en su tan atormentada alma.

—será mejor que empecemos a investigar mañana... El día fue pesado —comentó Lissana al ver la expresión de tristeza en cada rostro, ella también sentía que tenía la misma expresión y quería llorar, quería desahogarse, pero tenia que ser fuerte por su hermana que tuvo que aguantar tanto en silencio.

Ellos asintieron y se separaron, las mujeres de un lado y los hombres en el otro. Natsu quería salir ahora porque sentía que si estaba más tiempo haciendo nada, como no hizo nada en la última semana, se sentiría ahogado y explotaría, él quería salir y encontrar a la rubia de hermosa sonrisa, y después volver al gremio, para después prometerse nunca más alejarse de ella.

Gajeel se tiró en la cama y tosió un poco por el polvo, pero después se calmó y miró el techo. Él sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver el rostro de Levy, y la opresión se duplicaba al recordar la sonrisa de la coneja. Pero su sonrisa pasaba a una escena que lo hacía estremecer, una en donde no había luz y solo se escuchaba el golpe de una gota que se filtraba, el lugar se lo notaba frío y de pronto podía escuchar el llanto de la rubia entre la oscuridad. Un llanto que ya había escuchado, pero que ahora se notaba que necesitaba con mucha urgencia la ayuda de sus amigos.

En la otra litera se encontraba Sting con su brazo tapando sus ojos, pensaba en ambas magas, aunque a una no la conocía como a Yukino, sabía que no merecía un final malo. Sabía que ninguna de las dos merecía finales horribles. Así que solo cerró sus ojos y pensó positivamente. Pensó en ir a donde ambas estaban, destruiría todo y las rescataria a ambas magas de ese infierno que estaban, de seguro, sufriendo.

En la litera de arriba se encontraba Rogue mirando la pared, acariciando a Frosch con la mirada pérdida. Él prometía que iba a matar a esa persona que había perturbado la vida de ambos gremios, robándole a cada uno un integrante importante. El pelinegro se sentía impotente por no haber podido acompañar a su amiga a la misión y lo peor fue que no la podía recordar. Pero también sabía, pensándolo mejor, que también había olvidado completamente a la rubia con la misma magia de Yukino. La empezó a recordar cuando pudo recordar a su nakama.

Los dragón slayers cerraron sus ojos y se dispusieron a dormirse, sentían que el día mañana traería tragos amargos y decepciones.

 ** _(Gray Fullbuster_** )

 ** _Personajes de Hiro._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	5. Capítulo IV

Un reloj de aguja hacia –tic, tac– y lo repetía hasta que de pronto se detuvo bruscamente, se detuvo justo a las 12 a.m.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de este hecho y los del gremio de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth seguían durmiendo.

Ambos cuartos eran iguales: paredes grises con alguna que otra mancha de moho, una puerta de madera que rechinaba al entrar y salir, una ventana en el cuarto de cada uno con unas cortinas blancas, el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra que ya parecía demasiado usada y tenía cuatro cuartos.

En el primer cuarto se encontraba el baño –inodoro, tocador y una ducha–, en el segundo la cocina –un refregadero, una cocina, un microondas y un mueble para ubicar los utensilios y la comida–, en el tercero ya era la sala/comedor –una mesa con siete sillas, un refrigerador, después había un sillón de tres y dos sofás solitarios en cada costado, de un color negro con algunas manchas de alguna comida que se había hecho y no limpiaron, y al final había una mesita pequeña donde había un florero– y en la última habitación se encontraba el cuarto para dormir –tres camas solitarias, dos literas de dos pisos y un ropero largo y ancho con siete estantes–. Así eran los dos departamentos que alquilaron por unos días ambos gremios.

Los jóvenes habían empezado a cerrar los ojos cuando eran las 8 p.m. (20:00 hs) y cuando fueron las 12 a.m. (00:00 hs) las cortinas de ambas habitaciones empezaron a moverse bruscamente, levantándose por la fuerte corriente de aire.

Un escalofrío había recorrido por la espina dorsal de todos, pero nadie se dio cuenta de tal acto y siguieron durmiendo. De pronto la cortina se oscureció, ya que atrás de ella había una silueta que proyectaba su sombra contra la tela blanca.

La silueta, que había aparecido en ambos cuartos, empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia una de las camas de cada cuarto. En la de las mujeres esa cama la ocupaba Levy y en la de los hombres lo ocupaba Natsu.

La silueta se acercó a ambas camas y se arrodilló cerca del oído de la muchacha, empezando a susurrarle a Levy palabras que podía oír en sus sueños: _Levy-chan, me has olvidado, fuiste una mala amiga Levy-chan... Al parecer nunca me has considerado tu amiga Levy-chan..._

—Lu-chan —susurró la pequeña mujer entre sueños, sintiendo como un sudor frío pasaba por su rostro —no, Lu-chan... Perdón...

La silueta se alejo de Levy y desapareció en la primera brisa de viento que cruzó la ventana desde su llegada. En el cuarto de hombres, la silueta también se arrodilló cerca del oído del dragón slayer de fuego y empezó a susurrarle: _eres malo Natsu, me has olvidado, a la primera que me voy y ya me olvidas... Eres muy mala persona Natsu, ni siquiera se si eres mi amigo o qué... Eres un mentiroso salamander..._

Natsu frunció el ceño y empezó a moverse incomodamente de la cama.

—Luuuce —susurraba el pelirrosa moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados —por favor Luce, perdóname...

La silueta retrocedió unos pasos y desapareció del lugar, sin dejar rastros de que alguien estuvo en esas habitaciones.

 ** _(Levy Mcgarden_** )

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, chocando bruscamente en los párpados de las siete personas que ocupaban las tres camas solitarias de cada habitación –Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel y Gray–. Las literas en la habitación de los hombres estaba siendo ocupada por Sting, Rogue y Frosch, una de ellas, y la otra por Lily y Lector. En la habitación de las mujeres la primera litera estaba siendo ocupada por Lissana la de arriba y abajo Wendy con Charle, en la otra litera se encontraba sola Levy.

Los primeros siete nombrados se levantaron por esos rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas blancas. Erza se levantó y fue la primera en usar el baño, seguido por Mirajane y Juvia, después salieron los hombres y ocuparon el baño de su departamento, después se despertaron los que estaban en las literas y primero entraron las mujeres, después se levantaron los hombres y hicieron sus necesidades.

Levy se sentó y tenía la mirada pérdida, bajo sus ojos se divisaban una bolsas oscuras, representando de que no había dormido bien en la noche, lo mismo tenia bajo sus ojos el DS de fuego.

—parece que algunos no pudieron dormir —comentó Mirajane viendo la mirada cansada de ambos.

La joven levantó su mirada y se quedó viéndola por unos largos segundos.

—a la noche me pareció escuchar la voz de Lu-chan —soltó de repente, como si de una bomba a pocos segundos de estallar se tratase.

Todo quedó en silencio y Natsu se frotó sus párpados.

—yo también la he escuchado... Me decía que era un mal amigo o que nunca la considere así... Me decía que no era su amigo si la olvidaba al primer intento que desaparezca...

—y-yo también... Me decía que parecía que no fuéramos amigas si la olvidaba de un día para otro —sus ojos se cristalizaron —parecía tan real el sueño o lo que sea...

Natsu agarró un pedazo de pan que había puesto Erza y Mirajane en la mesa para empezar a desayunar, él lo miró fijamente pero después lo dejó en el plato.

—no tengo apetito —dijo éste de pronto —no podré comer si nose si Luce esta comiendo...

Los nakamas también bajaron lo que estaban por comer, hasta los de Sabertooth lo bajaron pensando en ambas muchachas. Mira y Erza se sentaron y todo quedó en silencio.

—Lucy y Yukino no querrían que sufrieran por su culpa, les dolería verlos así —dijo Lissana después de unos segundos de silencio —no las conozco para decir que somos mejores amigas, pero con solo pensar en los pocos momentos que pasamos juntas... Me hace pensar que son unas personas geniales, chicas que se preocupan por cada uno de ustedes y les dolería mucho si ustedes decaen... Lo mejor es obtener fuerzas para que podamos encontrarlas y volver todos juntos... —la Strauss menor se sentía sorprendida por el valor que había tomado al decir esas palabras, pero sentía como una parte era liberada de su ser.

Ambos gremios se quedaron en silencio analizando las palabras y empezaron a comer, pensando en tener la fuerza suficiente como había dicho la joven maga.

—¡muy bien! —exclamó Natsu tomando un pedazo de carne —comeré por Luce entonces —dijo a la vez que daba un mordisco.

Happy agarró un pescado y se llevó a la boca.

—io tamben (yo también) —habló con la boca llena.

Mirajane sonrió y empezó a comer.

El día había comenzado para esas dieciséis personas que tenían el mismo objetivo, buscar y rescatar a sus amigas.

( ** _Charle_** )

Cada uno tenía una mochila donde tenían una vianda y agua, exceptuando Levy que además llevada libros y mapas.

—¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Gajeel mirando las calles casi desiertas, había uno que otro niño jugando.

—si Sting y Rogue preguntaron a la gente, no creo que nos servirá preguntar nosotros... Parece que odian a los magos —comentó Erza con seriedad.

—entonces los golpeo—dijo sin más Natsu golpeando su puño llameante contra su palma.

—no Natsu —negó Levy —no destruyamos nada ¿entendido?

Este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Juvia cree que mejor nos separamos —comentó la maga de agua.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

—yo iré a la biblioteca... —avisó Levy y Wendy, Charle y Lissana se apuntaron a acompañarla.

—nosotros iremos al bosque —apuntó Sting hacia una calle donde estaba desierta y era de tierra, llevada justo a la entrada del bosque.

Ahí se apuntaron Natsu, Gajeel, Happy y Lily. Después de que de alejaron ambos grupos, solo quedó el de Erza, Mirajane y Juvia, esta quería ir con Gray pero se contuvo y pensó que no era el momento para juegos.

—vamos a preguntar en las tiendas, a ver si hay alguien con buena voluntad y nos cuente el porqué no hay magia en el lugar... —avisó Erza y ambas asintieron.

Los tres grupos se separaron en tres distintos caminos, con distintos planes pero con el mismo resultado: buscar algo que los lleve a sus nakamas.

 ** _(Juvia Lockser)_**

 ** _Personajes de Hiro_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


End file.
